My Body is a Temple
by justareader13
Summary: Mercedes is feeling down on herself and decides enough is enough, Puck sees through the anger and decides to comfort her int he best way he knows how.


**Prompt: ****Mercedes is upset because Kurt basically accused her of substituting food for love which in her mind equals him calling her fat, so she goes to the one guy she's actually "dated" and asks him if that kept them from getting intimate. Cue total body-worship from Puck.**

**AN: So this was on the kink meme but it still has an angst factor and a little fluff maybe to it but mostly angst there will be smut but sweet smut I'll give a warning where the lemon is for those who would rather not read it.**

"Honey, I feel like you're substituting food for love and me for a boyfriend." Kurt says to Mercedes and it's like a slap in the face, Kurt was supposed to be her person, her confidant, no one understood her like Kurt did he could see behind her mask. She put up a good front being confident and loud but deep down she still has insecurities about her body and her weight, insecurities she only ever let him and Quinn see she hadn't even let Tina and Artie see the vulnerable side of her, she kept it locked up with walls of steel and heavy duty biometrics guarded it but of course Quinn and Kurt could break through them, well Quinn ditched her and here was Kurt basically calling her fat, and just like that she felt the walls build themselves up higher than ever but they weren't exactly solid like there were cracks in the foundation, instead of fighting Kurt's accusations she decided to be complacent

"You're right." She says as she begins to walk away

"Where are you going?" Kurt says with something akin to regret in his voice, _probably regretting ever putting up with me period _Mercedes thinks sadly. Mercedes couldn't exactly answer Kurt's question because she didn't actually know

"I'm gonna go see that Anthony kid, he seems nice enough." She says, she doesn't exactly know where the lie comes from but she can't take it back now, he just nods and she turns on her heel walking away. She definitely isn't going to see that Anthony kid, because she already knows that Anthony kid and as hot as he is his personality isn't worth shit, he's an even worse womanizer than Puck she didn't even think that was possible. As she turns the corner she sees Puck at his locker, well speak of the devil.

Most of the time Mercedes really didn't know what to think of Puck, he can be ridiculously rude and mean and a Douchebag and he was what you would call in modern times a whore, he's slept with half the town and almost all the girls in school or at least dated them all save for Tina unless there's something she hasn't told Mercedes but Mercedes knew it was just a defensive mechanism kinda like her walls, while they made her act like that loud, ever angry black woman you see clichéd in TV shows his walls made him act out, rebel against authority, make stupid decisions, and try to substitute sex for love because that's really what he did, Mercedes didn't even know if he knew how to love or if he did but just was so akin to rebelling against his feelings that being sexual suggestive and an asshole had become his default setting she was sure that was her assessment, but one thing she was sure of was that if you got involved with Puck you better be ready to work because he will rebel against every feeling that isn't sexual and resembles love it's just how he is, or that's what Mercedes has observed but then again she may be wrong.

Puck was the only "boyfriend" she'd ever had which isn't saying much and even while they were together it'd never went farther then a peck on the mouth not even a real kiss, Mercedes' mind went back to Kurt's words and before she knew it she was walking up to Puck, why she didn't know Puck really wasn't the smartest tool in the shed and he'd just gotten out of juvie she shouldn't tangle hers and his messes up together but it was what she was about to do. Puck looked up as she approached

"Hey Mercedes." He said distractedly before turning back to his locker but noticed she wasn't leaving and didn't reply

"Need something?" he asked turning back to her, she took a deep breath before just going for the plunge

"Okay, so I'm just gonna get to the point. Do you think I'm fat?" Puck's eyes widened and he looked behind him hoping someone was there and she wasn't asking him

"Is this a trick question?" He asks with a deer in headlights expression

"No, just tell me if the reason we never got anymore… intimate when we were dating is because you were disgusted by me and thought I was a fat slob." She says bluntly making sure the tears building in her chest don't make it to hers eyes, his eye brows furrow

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Can you just tell me, please?" She says accidently letting a sniffle out breaking her detached and abrasive façade slightly he closes his locker and picks up his book bag

"Come on." He says motioning her to follow him she decides to going against a little voice in the back of her head that sounds a lot like Rachel, weird since when does her conscience sound like Rachel? She follows him as he brings her to a supply closet, he jimmies the lock quickly and opens the door motioning her forward, she reluctantly steps into the room that is surprisingly clean and not really stocked with much stored items, there's a nice, soft looking rug and a large couch someone could probably comfortably sleep on in there for goodness sakes, she'd never been in here before and was a little uncertain all she wanted was a yes or no answer and that would define whether or not she spent the rest of her day watching 'The Notebook', 'Titanic' and 'Atonement' back to back while eating tubs of Ben and Jerry's and Edy's.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna bite or anything." Puck jokes at her tense form, he lowers his bag on the couch and she does the same, quickly she decides to get back to the matter at hand

"So I only really wanted a yes or no answer to my question."

"Where'd all that come from though?"

"Doesn't matter." She says walking over to the couch and sitting on it he follows

"Come on you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I don't exactly peg you for the 'sit and listen' type."

"I can it's just that Rachel and Quinn usually only talk about themselves and that gets real old real fast, Santana doesn't talk unless she's insulting me and Brittany's logic get a little hard to follow after a while." He says shrugging, before Mercedes knows it she's telling him all about what Kurt said and what she interpreted it to mean and he actually sits there and listens to her, by the end there are tears running down her face much to her embarrassment.

"Ugh, it's stupid. I'm just gonna go." She says standing but he pulls her back down

"Wait, can I say something first?" She looks at him expectantly

"He's wrong, Kurt's not right I don't think you substitute anything for love or a boyfriend, I think you're your own person who not a lot of people understand, I think people are intimidated by your confidence and I know your confidence is made up of more than fantasies and imagination but I also know there's a vulnerable side of you, you're showing it to me right now and not a lot of people get to see this side of you. You want love but the idiots around here aren't good enough for you anyway." She looks down sniffling and he lifts her head again to meet his eyes

"And the reason we didn't go as far as I would've with other girls is because I respect you which is more than I can say for other girls. Quinn I slept with because I thought it would be funny to deflower the president of the celibacy club yeah I ended up loving her but mostly because she was pregnant with my child and I ended up hating her after she gave Beth up, I dated Rachel to try and get over the baby gate issue, Brittany, well she's my friend and she was my first but we don't have sex anymore anyway and Santana was just there, but with you, you actually had the self respect that the other girls didn't and I admired that, I just thought that it wouldn't even matter if I tried because you'd say no anyway, I didn't know you felt this way but I would've been a better boyfriend if I wasn't that person back then, I can't take it back but what I can do is apologize to you, and I am sorry." He says looking into her eyes and she could see the honesty there but she also sees something else in his honey brown eyes something that has her leaning in closer and then all of a sudden her lips are pressed to his softly, she immediately pulls back and stands up when she realizes what she'd done

"I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay, really it's fine." He puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her around to face him, he puts his hand under her chin and brings her face up to his this time he presses a soft kiss to her lips

"What are you doing?" She ask softly

"Let me take care of you," he replies pulling her in for another kiss, this time she reciprocate the kiss.

**HEREAFTER LIES A LEMON**

**Mercedes' POV**

He starts kissing me harder, more forcefully yet it's still a gentle kiss, I'm still a little tense so he massages the back of my neck instantly relaxing me, he moves back towards the couch as he throws our bags across the room and lays me down lying on top of me and I know what's gonna happen it's not like I'm a virgin or anything but I'm still nervous, my first time was horrible, I cried the whole night, Tina was barely able to calm me enough to tell her what happened. He must have noticed my nerves, and pulled back

"We won't do anything you don't want and I promise you that I will worship every part of you, like you deserve okay?" He says looking into my eyes, they smolder me and I can do nothing but nod, he begins to kiss down my neck occasionally stopping to suck it, I moaned at the feel of it as he kisses his way further down he didn't leave one place without a searing kiss, I could also feel his hands moving up and down my sides going under my shirt and fondling my breasts and running up my sides, he pulled me up slightly so he could remove my shirt and discarded it somewhere behind us before delving back into my mouth this time his swipes his tongue my lip, I open it allowing him entrance and immediately moan as he initiates a battle between out tongues, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before, I moan even more as his hands slips down and he's groping and touching me, I buck my hips slightly trying to get more contact it feels so good but I know if we got caught we'd be in so much trouble yet I don't care. I suddenly became very aware of something digging into my hip…oh. And just like that this all got really real to me, I was more than a little nervous I mean it feels well big, and I've only ever done it twice and those were train wreck, drunken train wrecks what if it doesn't you know, fit, is it gonna hurt, well of course it will hurt and what if as soon as I get my pants off he's disgusted by me but my thoughts were driven away by a large dose of pleasure coursing through my veins and then I notice he had settled between my legs and was grinding his large member right by womanhood and if like heaven, I felt like I was floating somewhere where the only possible feelings were intense pleasure.

My hands flew to his shirt and I ripped it open, I heard several buttons hit the floor but he didn't seem to care, he pulled me up again this time he expertly unhooked my bra, even faster than I unhook it and throws it somewhere, he looks to me with a question in his eyes I don't exactly know what it is but I nod nevertheless, and I get my answer with he pulls one of my nipples into his mouth sucking it while twisting and tweaking the other one I arched my back into him I was used to guys just paying attention to their needs well if you can get used to something after only two times but you get what I mean, they just come and then it's like I never existed, but Puck was really worshipping me, after paying ample attention to both my breasts he began to kiss his way down my stomach I could feel his hands on my belt and gosh this was really gonna happen and you would think I'd be scared but a part of me, that really jaded bitter part wanted to prove to Kurt that I could get the hottest guy in school to think of me as beautiful to go through all this trouble for me but a larger part was doing this for myself. This time he didn't look at me for permission guessing I would nod anyway, and he was right I made quick work of my shoes and he undid my belt and unzipped my pants throwing it wherever all the others clothes were, he dragged me by my leg down towards him as he was now on his knees and pulled me on his lap, kissing me passionately, tongue and all again and then I'm all of a sudden feeling this intense amount of pleasure _down there,_

"Fuck so tight, so wet." I hear Puck whispers huskily and if I wasn't certain what it was before now I realize he had slipped a finger into me and was playing with me, he slips another into me moving it in and out and I have to pull away from the scorching kiss for breath, the room is filled with my pleasured moans and he uses his other hand to grip my hips moving me causing me to rock against his fingers I take the initiative and begin to rock on my own it only makes the pleasure even better and when he slips a third finger into me and presses his thumb against my clit it only takes two thrusts for me to have to Big O for the first time in my life, I'm left barely able to breath after it happens he pulls his fingers out and licks them clean

"Mmm, so good," he pulls my mouth to his allowing me to taste, and I almost pass out, I'm still breathless and he's causing all these sensations I've never felt to shoot off within me, he lays me down again and begins to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants he wriggles out of both them and his underwear and throws them, and I was right he is big definitely bigger than those other two boy, and once again I'm doubtful and nervous he brings his mouth to mine kissing me tenderly, he's been surprising me through out the whole encounter I didn't think I'd be here with Puck or that he'd be so gentle and reverent towards me and my body,

"Hold on." He says as he shuffles over to his book bag and takes out a condom he comes back over and rustles around with it, slipping it on, he pulls off my panties which were still on and throws, he pulls back stares at me for 30 seconds, I nervously bit her lips,_ I knew it he's disgusted_ he leans into my ear and whispers softly

"You're beautiful, those guys don't know what they're missing." He presses his manhood against me and I feel pleasure and pain, I knew it would hurt, I just hope the pain is over quick

"I'm ready." I whisper back, I wince as I feel him starting to sink into me slowly, I whimper as he hits my barrier and then he's past it and a few seconds later his full length is in me, he stayed perfectly still letting me adjust, the pain was fading and leaving immense pleasure in it's wake, I rolled my hips against his delighting in his carnal growl, I did that and that made me feel undescribable satisfaction to be able to do that to anyone, he moved slowly at a lazy pace moving in and out of me,

"Faster please." He complied going faster, it seemed every two strokes he upgraded his speed until he was going at a blindingly fast rate and I was practically screaming, I couldn't believe no one could hear us but we were in one of the more deserted parts of the building, I came harder than before, he pulled me into his lap again not slowing his pace, he kept growling and groaning animalistically, he even moaned with desperation seeping through it at times, he moved unrelenting against my sensitive skin it hurt but felt really good at the same time, I laid my head on his shoulder, one hand going to his head fingers playing with his mohawk the other held tightly to his back, running up and down it, my fingernails dug into his back drawing blood, he moaned in pain and pleasure and then he breath started stuttering and I knew he had his release, he thrusts a few more times before stopping, he held my tighter to him, his finger going to my hair pulling my head to his, kissing three times before leaning his forehead on mine, we stayed like that until our breathing went back to normal, he pulled out of me and discarded the condom, he picked up our clothes handing mine to me with a smile, we got dressed and he held my hand as we snuck out of the building, running to the parking lot narrowly avoiding Sue Sylvester

"Thanks for that, I needed it." I say as we get outside, He shrugs

"No problem, not like I didn't enjoy it." He jokes,

"Need a ride? I know they took your license." He looks surprised but not displeased

"Yeah, thanks maybe we can stop at the Lima Bean on our way to mine." I was confused

"The Lima Bean's on the other side of town in comparison to your house." He smiles deviously

"I know." He says climbing in, I smile and climb in after him, all of a sudden Kurt's words aren't that much a bad thing to me, besides by this point in time, I know that Kurt knows me well enough to know how my mind had misconstrued the words and was probably leaving a bunch of messages in my inbox, Puck held my hand while we drove and I smiled the whole way, my smile grew when I noticed that I had 6 texts and 17 missed calls all from Kurt, hmm I'll let him suffer a little.

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED**


End file.
